


Home for the Holidays

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, All the Clexmas 20 prompts will tie into the coming chapters in the main Love Lockdown fic, But they're also standalone scenes, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020, Clexmas20, Day 7 Home for the Holidays, F/F, Love Lockdown Clexmas scenes, P.S. I'm behind on the prompts but will catch up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Hi Folks!Here are my Clexa offerings for Clexmas 2020; they are mostly scenes and shorts in the real time Love Lockdown universe. After the year we've all had, we all deserve nice things, as do Clarke and Lexa being stuck in the pandemic just like us. Read as standalone scenes and shorts, or as a prelude to the upcoming Love Lockdown chapters. Thanks for checking them out if you do!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm behind on updating Love Lockdown (sorry, life/work, etc.); for those of you who are kind enough to read it, you know it's set roughly in real time, and runs parallel to our lives in the pandemic. But we're also in the middle of a serious plot developing at the moment, which is set to climax in the Christmas/New Year chapters. 
> 
> Until I can get to writing and posting them (in January, most probably), the Clexmas20 prompts are shorts from these chapters; the idea is that you get a glimpse of things to come, so that when the chapters are posted, it'll be a nice surprise to recognize these scenes entwined in them. Make sense? Not to me, either :D, but in the spirit of experimentation, off we go!
> 
> By the way, this pandemic AU Clexa endgame fic I'm talking about, is here: [Love Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/navigate). If you check it out, thank you so much!! :)

Turning over, Clarke shifted under the covers, bringing her naked body against Lexa’s; she dipped her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, basking in her own personal safe space on Lexa’s skin. Hooking a leg over Lexa’s front, she revelled in the sensation of her sleep rhythm, the tender, light fuzz on Lexa’s stomach tickling Clarke’s inner thigh with each rise and fall. Clarke sighed, slipping an arm under Lexa’s breasts, tracing light patterns on her ribcage. She lay in the bliss of their shared warmth for a while, neither ready to face the day nor to lose the intimacy of having Lexa this close, and all around her; after having gone so long without, she craved her shamelessly, and even the shortest partings between them left her greedy for every single piece of Lexa she could keep close to her heart. 

Feeling Lexa move to break the bonds of sleep, Clarke began a slow line of kisses up her shoulder, watching the skin pink momentarily under the pressure of her lips, until she left butterflies on each of Lexa’s closed eyelids, finishing with a gentle peck on her slumberpouted lips. Lexa smiled, fluttering her eyes open, raising her arms above her head in a graceful stretch before bringing them around Clarke in an embrace. “Hi.” In sleep, Lexa’s innate shyness seemed to bloom; it was one of Clarke’s favourite things, seeing this softer side of the woman who she knew was about to grab the proverbial bull’s horns with her trademark stoicism. She kissed Lexa again, looking deep into her eyes, their smiles matching. “I missed you.”

“When? I was right here dreaming of you.” Lexa’s fingers tickled her shoulder blades; she shivered, then nuzzled Lexa’s nose with her own. “When you left.” Lexa had been back home for a couple of weeks, and Clarke had put on a brave front while she had been gone, but underneath it all, their first parting had stung hard. She chalked it down to echoes of their past, but it was going to take a while to get over. 

Lexa only nodded, holding her closer. “Then I guess I need to do a better job of showing you I’m back.” Clarke squealed as Lexa nimbly found the ticklish spot under the curve of her left butt cheek, but Lexa was relentless, until Clarke found herself lying on top of her, chest heaving against Lexa’s, flushed from the sheer magic of being wrapped up in her lover’s arms. “Okay, okay, you win. Timeout.” She gasped, pinning down Lexa’s arms with her own, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. Slyly, she slipped her tongue past Lexa’s lips, and began rubbing herself slowly against Lexa’s crotch; that was plenty for a surrender. Grinning triumphantly, Clarke let up, sliding down to rest her chin on Lexa’s chest. “Sucker.” 

“You should give yourself more credit than that.” Lexa ran her hands through Clarke’s sleeptangles, watching the sunshine fleck its own fingers through them. She paused. “I can't wait for Indra and Uncle Gus to see you again. Are you ready?”

Clarke shook her head. “No, not in the slightest. But I will be. It’s been so damn long and I’ve thought of them so often.” She hesitated, but Lexa’s touch was encouraging. “Do they blame me?”

“No, not at all.” Lexa’s voice was gentle, but firm. “And I’ll be with you the whole time.” She raised Clarke’s hand to her lips, kissing it. “What can I do to make you feel better about it?”

Clarke felt both the words and the wind catch in her throat by the vulnerability in Lexa’s eyes; the adoration in them radiated to her very core, warming her through and through. Breaking the spell finally, she leaned forward, reaching for Lexa’s face, before connecting their lips in another bottomless kiss. “It’s enough you look at me that way.”


End file.
